Printers and printing presses that print on inexpensive semi rigid and rigid print media are outfitted with media handling systems that help hold and manipulate the print media for the corresponding print engines. To avoid damage to the printhead in print engines that use non-contact printing technology, it is helpful to makes sure that flaws relating to the flatness of the print media are kept clear of the print head.